


Leo just needs a break

by Jailinsgalaxies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jailinsgalaxies/pseuds/Jailinsgalaxies
Summary: Um I havent written a fic in like 10 years but you know when you want something you gotta do it urself. I forgot if the little room near the hull of the ship idea was stolen but if you saw it somewhere else it was probably their idea cause I'm dumb. My writings not good sorry.





	Leo just needs a break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



'Ok Leo, chill out, all you have to do is get through this meeting, then chill time.' Leo was having a particularly hard day today, his memories have been flooding back, hes seeing Gaea everywhere and it's not even her it's just him being stupid.   
"-how do you feel about that leo?" Hazels breath filled in as she touched his shoulder.  
Leo's eyes focused then unfocused finally going back to his partners looking at him quizzingly. "Yo I'm really sorry but say that again I'm out of it." Hazel looked glad that he could respond.  
"We were talking about revising the med bay, maybe adding more space to it."   
Leo pretend though for a second, trying to process it. "I guess but none of us have time."  
"What about your 'chill time' Leo, you could help out. Or are you such a kid you cant go without it?" Percy thought this was a good comment but oh God oh no funk this boy is freaking out.  
Before he even realizes it Leo ran out of the meeting, his body naturally running to where he felt safest. A little room, near the helm of the Argo II, filled with a few stuffed animals he made himself, a bean bags he 'borrowed' from camp. He immediately closes the door and falls to the bean bag, grabbing his bad plush recreation of festus, but it's perfect for him. He reaches into tool belt and finds some fidgety stuff and a gameboy with a few kid-ish games, spongebob, old school pokemon, everything this little dude loves. He never had the heart to tell anyone about this, it's his own coping thing so he can handle it alone right? I mean, everyone would think hes crazy for pretending to be a 8 year old to help himself. 

"Hazel, could you get him, I know I'm not good when hes like this..." Frank nudged Hazel. The air in the room was heavy, it's been a long time since Leo stormed out like that and no one could wrap their head around why.  
Hazel looked at everyone with careful eyes, "I'll try, I'm not sure where he went though." She stood up, trying to muster up some fake confidence that she'd figure it all out. Walking out she first checked his normal places, no Leo, she walked up to the helm and looked at Festus, trying to get something from him, and she decided to look around downstairs. She slowly started hearing, what was that, pokemon music? At least it's a lead, "Leo?" She whispered, and it went silent. "I'm sorry Leo I just need to see that you're ok, me and Frank and everyone are really worried." She heard nothing, trying to remember where she heard the music, and she finds a door. She slowly opens it and, Leo, sitting there, looking terrified with a, plushy of Festus? He looks like a child, "Leo what the fuck is this?"  
"Nooo nononono bad word!" He whines without thinking, oh God his voice she can tell heck she knows.  
"Uh, you dont seems to care most of the time what's up kid." Oh she set off a small Leo bomb with that one word, but he cant show it fucking if he does it's over. Hes silent, for a good 10 seconds until Hazel kneels down to speak again. "Can you just, tell me what's wrong, Percy feels like sh-crap and as your girlfriend I need to know." She holds his face in her hands and he, melts, he doesnt care anymore, this is his comfort. Hazel just brings him in for a hug, if hes being touchy than let him, "can I bring Frank over? I think we should have a little familyMeeting." Leo's eyes went wide as saucers, what if they want to break him off, it's not like hes an important part if the relationship, or worse, he cant have everyone knowing this about him, he can do this on his own. "I promise it's nothing bad I just want you to know that anytime you have a problem you have us." And she kissed Leo's forehead and left, leaving Leo alone with his thoughts.

Hazel walked into the meeting room, everyone was still looking fairy anxious, and grabbed Frank's arm. "Frank come on, we're having a family meeting with Leo." And walked with Frank to just have his thoughts, what was wrong with Leo, did he hurt himself, did he do something worse, does he not want us anymore? Fucking hell, before he could realise, he was there, a tiny room, with badly made plushies, and Leo waiting on a beanbag, looking so stressed.  
"Leo, since both of us arnt so sure of what's happening, could you try to tell us?" She spoke in a calming voice but you could tell if she was on ground gems would be popping everywhere.   
Leo looked up at his partners, breathed in and gestured for them to close the door. He sat up straight as the two others sat down. "Uh, I'm not sure how exactly to start this." He bit at his thumb for a moment, "since, what happened with mom I had, memory gaps, and flashbacks to Gaea messing with me." The two nod Frank seeming surprised at the memory gap part. "And I always found comfort in stuff I had around that age, like my games and my stuffed animals, I even tried to recreate some of them." He laughed a bit while gesturing towards his stuffies. "And after awhile, like around before I came to camp, I started even, uh, acting like that age, it helps, keeping me off the subject of present things. I never liked the idea of people knowing it cause, it's weird, like who acts like a kid to help with this kinda shit?"  
"Oh so we can curse again?" Hazel broke Leo's rambling.  
"Yeah, I'm not 'small' right now" he finger quotes small, then looks over to the seemingly confused Frank. "Are you guys fine with this? Most people who do this their partners be, uh, carers for them, and while I'm not asking for that, I, I dont know."  
Frank raises his hand. "What does that mean? Like, what would I, we do?"  
Leo scratches the back of his head. "To be honest, I dont really know, like, parental stuff I guess. The ages I go to are old enough to take care of myself mostly so I'm really not sure." He starts fidgeting with something in his pocket and scratching at his wrist. "I never wanted anyone to know..."  
"Why not?" She grabs his free hand. "We both care for you, if you try to deal with all this yourself, like, you need someone to carry the burden too. We talk about stuff in this family, we make sure everyones loved and safe." She smiles and honestly Leo is almost slipping back cause shes just so sweet to him.  
Frank straightens his back and coughs. "And, while I dont exactly understand how to help, I want to, you're my boyfriend and I need to know that you're ok." He looks down, "I thought something really bad happened to you and I would've never let myself live with you not feeling like we can help with stuff."  
With those words Leo's eyes, just slightly enough for Hazel to notice started filling up. "I love you guys so much gods." He wipes his face with his arm and opens his arm for a big hug.  
"We both love you more."


End file.
